


Easy

by Oshii



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Servena, Sick!Niki, Sickfic, back rubbing, concerned!James, h/c, james and niki: secretly gay or platonic friends, pitiful Niki, puking, stomach woes, you are awesome for letting me write this, you be the judge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshii/pseuds/Oshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki is sick with a stomach virus and James helps him out. Shameless H/C and gratuitous puke descriptions ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Servena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/gifts).



> For the lovely Servena, who requested Sick!Niki and I was ONLY TOO HAPPY TO OBLIGE :3 :3 :3
> 
> (Again, this fic is intended to present the characters as portrayed by Hemsworth & Bruhl in the movie. This is not Formula 1 RPF and is not supposed to represent the real James Hunt or Niki Lauda).

James wasn’t sure when the relationship he shared with Niki had crossed from “bitter rivals” to “mutual respect” to “holding Niki over the toilet while he retches before a race”, but cross it had, and the latter was exactly where James found himself that morning, crouched on the filthy cement of the racing toilets, consoling Niki while the Austrian wrestled through the gripping throes of a particularly nasty stomach virus.

“James…” he croaked, and lifted his head wearily from the bowl, a thin line of saliva still dangling from his mouth. He inhaled, catching his breath, and it was thin and ragged, a pitiful sound. James, brow furrowing and frown deepening, shifted his hold on Niki’s chest to support him, reaching up with his other hand to brush the hair off Niki’s forehead. “Shhh,” he murmured, smoothing back his hair. “Easy, easy, Niki.”

Niki doubled over again, muscles clenching with a wrenching heave that echoed off the porcelain. He uttered a small choked noise of defeat afterwards, collapsing listlessly over the bowl. James rubbed his back, easing down to rub his sides, where his lats were pulled tight over his ribs underneath the racing suit.

“The race,” Niki began, voice hoarse and small, “There is no way I can compete. Not like this.”

“You’re forgetting that I’m not competing either,” James reminded him, tone light, quiet, in the momentary respite. He hoped the stillness would last; Niki needed a break. And so did he.

“Don’t-” Niki paused, swallowed, struggled to maintain, gripped the bowl, “don’t be an asshole.” He breathed for a moment, closing his eyes. “Go. Race. I’ll be fine.”

But he wouldn’t be fine, James knew, because no sooner than that statement left Niki’s mouth was he doubling over and throwing up again, violent and fulsome, and James held him through it, mumbling _easy now,_ repetitive assurances that he would be okay, trite bullshit that Niki likely ignored and couldn’t even hear anyway past the miserable strains of his own sickness.

“Okay,” James murmured, letting Niki catch his breath. He waited a few minutes, then reached up and flushed the toilet. “Think that’s all of it, then. Come, Niki, let’s get you cleaned up.”

He coaxed Niki to his feet, holding him close and hobbling him over to the sink, gently coaching him to wash out his mouth, rubbing his back softly when he closed his eyes with a low moan. For a moment it appeared that he might be sick again, bowing his head low over the sink, and James held him steady, waiting, but nothing happened, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. Surely Niki would tear something inside if he kept on this way much longer.

“Take me to my trailer, James,” Niki murmured, eyes heavily lidded, leaning his head on James. He was exhausted, and wanted only to lie down and go to sleep (although he doubted he’d get much sleep in his current condition).

James wrapped an arm around Niki’s shoulders, hugging him close with warm reassurance. “Right,” he agreed. “Come on, let’s go. I’ve got you, Niki.”


End file.
